captfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Fury
'Nick Fury '''is a main character. He is a world-renowned spy and director of S.H.I.E.L.D., rising to the rank of Colonel during his army career. Biography Personality Nick Fury is somewhat of an enigma, but his actions prove to be bold and pragmatic. It's nearly impossible to read his emotions and he is known to manipulate people and is the bearer of many, classified, global security secrets. Nor does he tell whatever happened to his lost eye, but because of it he doesn't trust people easily and he is known for compartmentalize. Fury and his organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., share a cynical outlook. Sometimes, Fury finds that cutthroat actions and clandestine, illegal operations are necessary to protect the world. Fury advocates methods for S.H.I.E.L.D. to arm themselves against potential threats, even if it involves creating weapons of mass destruction. Fury's main goal is world safety against all threats. While his decisions make him appear ruthless and the nature of his profession occasionally requires a moral grey, Fury genuinely cares about human life and didn't see his agents as pawns. In spite of the seriousness of his job, Fury has displayed a knack for dry humor and use of visual puns whilst regarding his eye and his constant global surveillance, often using irony and metaphors due to the combination. Fury is a man of great and indomitable will, but he can feel too. He also has a soft spot for cats and one thing about Fury is that he prefers everyone that knows him to call him only by his last name, even his family. This allows him to know instantly if there's a spy or imposter around them if they call him by his first name. Though if its someone who likes to annoy him, it also allows Fury to confirm their identity. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition: 'Fury's physicality and body is of peak human condition. *'Master Tactician: 'Fury can instantly create strategies and plans several steps ahead of his enemies and allies alike. He is able to elaborate complex strategies and apply them not just in battle, but any other activity as well. *'Master Spy: 'Fury is highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise and infiltration, capable of breaching high-security facilities without being detected. *'Expert Combatant: 'Due to his CIA and army training, Widow is highly trained in the field of martial arts. *'Expert Marksman: 'Fury is trained in the use of U.S. military firearms and he is accomplished in artillery such as rocket launchers. *'Master Pilot: 'Fury is an accomplished pilot. Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform: 'A uniform made up of kevlar and fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 degrees. The uniform includes numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia such as radio-link. *'Bulletproof Vest: 'A personal bulletproof vest worn by Fury for protection against projectiles and shrapnel from explosives. *'SIG-Sauer P226: 'Fury uses this pistol as the standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent weapon. *'Glock 17: 'Fury uses this pistol as the standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent weapon. *'S&W M&P: 'This pistol is Fury's weapon of choice. *'Aitronic RPG-7: 'A rocket launcher that Fury occasionally utilizes. *'Toolbox: 'A compact digital storage device that holds a collected database of classified S.H.I.E.L.D. files, and additional information. *'Transmitter Pager: 'A communication device. *'1990 Chevrolet Caprice 9C1: 'This vehicle is issued to standard S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. *'Modernized SUV: '''Fury's computerized SUV with flight capabilities which is armed with machine guns and grenade launchers. Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Military Category:Main Characters